User talk:9legoboy9
Welcome Reminder to self dont update user page! Re:Vandalism * Hi, thanks for letting me know about 's edit- I've given the user a warning and will keep a look out for any further such edits. On another topic, sorry to do this to you but I just saw it, but an edit count userbox already existed before Template:Editcount at , so Template:Editcount has been deleted. 22:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Randio stole my IP address! what a bitch! i cant edit now bcuz hes been blocked! Can somebody tell me what to do? :Any better? 22:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Top Editors * Hi, I don't know if you know about this, but this link will download an Excel file showing the top 100 editors on the wiki (saw you put something like this up on your userpage) 06:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE.Top Editors Yes i was making a guess on BRICKIPEDIA ONLY. * The link may not have carried all the information through then because I did have it up for "BRICKIPEDIA ONLY" at the time :) If you go here and click on the Excel image for "Registered editor activity breakdown" you can see the approximate stats (these are only updated every so often unlike ) 21:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism * Hi, thanks for the warning about the recent vandalism by , 's taken care of it- the offending user was blocked for 3 months. 21:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making Wolfpack, I can't wait to make pages on the sets. Vandalism * Hi, thanks for fixing up the page recently vandalised to be non-offensive. Just wanted to let you know about and . Placing either template on a page will make it easier for admins to find pages which need to be deleted due to Category:Delete. Thanks, and congratulations on being BOTM :) 11:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) MileStonez *RC Train = 3000th article *January 24 = 3500th article *I created all the January Pages, December Pages, and October Pages Vandalism Examples * Hi, I was just wondering what you were trying to achieve with this page. Thanks :) 07:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re:How are we doing? * Hey, personally I think you three have been doing great! Without the three of you guys, we'd have a lot fewer pages (may not even be a big wiki), there'd be heaps of themes without decent pages or any pages at all, and the quality of many articles would be pretty bad. So thanks for staying here with us and hope you keep contributing :) And thanks for letting me know about the leave of absence- have a good vacation! 22:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback * Hi, I was wondering whether you'd like to be nominated for rollback priveleges. 06:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) * Of course i would!9legoboy9 10:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC)9legoboy9 Re:Ughhh I have the collecter's book of Lego (from Lego) and it has guards man.(Names are always wrong)--Coupon11 20:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Ok *I wanted to make them, but ok. I'll supply the pictures and a little extra. You are doing great.-- 18:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :* But slow down! I can't keep up (I have to leave too)!-- 19:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Lego Customs Wiki * Hi and welcome back :) Just wanted to let you know that we now have a Lego Customs wiki, located here which has recently started, and all fan-related articles will now go on this wiki. Saw your recent post here, and thought you should know if you already don't since the idea on this forum isn't really valid anymore. 03:48, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Logo * Hi- I'll be more than happy to do that for you, and I'll be sure to make it October :) 22:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Editcount * Hi, I've just noticed that lately you've been changing your edit count manually on your userpage. There's nothing wrong with that, but I was wondering whether you knew that you could type which would automatically show your editcount like this: . If you already knew this and wanted to do it manually, please just ignore this message. 02:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the contribution template, man. I REALLY appreciate it. Do you know how to make templates for things like favorite theme or things like that? --Alphateam7911 21:57, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Help * Hi, the problem with this was is that wasn't inserted after each userbox. I don't have time to do this right now, but I will if you want me to. However, do you know about ? This page automatically generates the list you've made, and can sort by edit count, alphabetically, last edit, etc. 22:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello I was thinking Agents, Alpha Team, Bionicle, and Exo-Force. If there's just a page with all these or a formula for making them, please let me know and I'll do it myself. Thanks--Alphateam7911 22:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot for your help, man. I got it all working and now I have an Agents collector box on my page. Feel free to use it! --Alphateam7911 23:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Image help Hey, it's alphateam7911. I just added a picture of Solek, and now I'm trying to add it to the information column. But when I click on the set template button, it just gives a list of templates. Can you help?--Alphateam7911 02:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) New pages * Hi, I was wondering when you create new pages, if you'd be able to add to them too- both templates can be added automatically when pressing the "set" button when creating a new page. Thanks :) 11:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Improvement drive * I can understand what you mean about noone seeming to take much notice to the current imrprovement drive (myself admittedly included). I don't know if this is due to lack of awareness about what the current idrive is, or everyone has their own little "improvment drives" or specific sections that they want to imrprove. Maybe you'd like to bring this up in a forum to see why noone seems to be editing the improvement drive pages, or if it is even worth having an improvement drive? I think the imrovement drive was abandoned on many wikis due to a lack of interest in having one. Personally I'll try to work a bit on fixing some of the redlinks on the Basic sets soon for the rest of the month though. 12:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Idea You don't have my support on your most recent message to Nighthawk. People don't come to a wiki to be told what to do. This is voluntary work, users chose what they do with their time on the wiki. Re: Nomination Thank you so much, man! You have been so awesome to me ever since you sent me that template. Speaking of which, how do you like my new ones? You can use any of them! P.S. congratulations on the big 800 edits! --Alphateam7911 20:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I Do Not I don't hate you, or dislike you. I am just a nag about certain things, cause I have nothing better to do. I also have a wonderful tenancy to disagree with people. * 9legoboy9, I don't think this was ever meant to be anything personal- these articles do appear to be useless to many users 00:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Jobs * Hi, this is probably another issue that would might like to bring up in a forum? While it may serve to benefit the wiki in terms of edits, personally I can't see it going ahead- editors here are volunteers and I don't think they really want to be told what they should be editing. But, as I said, you're welcome to bring it up for a vote, or get everyone else's opinion :) 00:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ** If you mean you're suggesting something completely voluntary in a style similar to a Wookieeproject on Wookieepedia, I think that would be good idea :) 03:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Congratulations! * Uuuuuum....thanks. I'm getting closer to 4000 though. But, yeah. Thanks. 22:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ** Cool. Good luck. 22:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Typo * It wasn't meant to. Big mistake when I typed my username to begin with. I could have changed it (or actually inherited/took over) another account, but I didn't want to loose my editcount (that was back at like 2,000 edits). However for the most part, I've fixed it by redirecting pages and fixing it on things that I type up (like the talkheader, signature, etc.) 01:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ** Btw, would you want a colored talkheader or a colored background (I need the practice with the code). 01:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) *** Talkheader has been changed to blue (even though you can probably tell) 17:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Space Template * Actually, it was previously voted on to introduce a new template in the style of Template:Set, and we're currently in the process of replacing all of these old infoboxes with the new ones 07:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! I saw your friends bar, so i added my name! Is that ok? LegoPichuBros. 13:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello Thanks. And sorry about that, it's just I'm new to wikia, and I didnt know how to include that. -nerfblasterpro I just love this wiki! anyways, thanks for the tip! Sure! I'll put you on mine if you want! And if you get the chance, check out the wikis I go on: Nerfipedia and the lego star wars wiki. RE: Sorry O, duh! I should have seen that on your user page. anyway, we'll figure out who should be nominated. I'm just really glad that you're on here. Anyway, happy editing! New Articles Hello Legoboy! I am creating a lot of new articles, but they are all going to be lacking in many ways. Please fix them, if possible. Sorry for being a bother to you earlier. Sure You may put me on your friends list. Congrats on 1k edits! CONGRATS! OMG! Congrats on making over 1,000 edits! Great editing! -User: nerfblasterpro Help please! HI! I was wondering if you could put that template back in on my user page, because I tried to put it there, and it wouldn't count my edits. Thanks! -user: nerfblasterpro Thanks soooooooooooo much! And yes! I made over 100 edits! RE: 200 I know! That's why I want to get that high! I started edits in June, and I have made 485 edits total on all wikis I go on. I need to get to be a featured user! -user: nerfblasterpro Definetly will do! Haha! I need good edits, and easy ones. By the way, I know you don't collect Lego Star Wars, but could you go on the Star Wars Lego Wiki, since only myself and Jedimca0 make edits now? you dont have to if you don't want though. -user: nerfblasterpro One more question. I really hate to bother you! But I just want to know how you insert the user collecting set templates, because I've tried to insert the Space Police and Star Wars ones, but it won't work. Am I supposed to categorize my page first, or am I missing something? -user: Nerfblasterpro Wow! Thanks! That's a biiiiiiig help! I hope you're not mad that you have to dod all of the work on my user page :-)! RE: Nope Yeah! I comepletely understand what you're saying! I'm amazed you've made so many edits! But thats really nice to hear! Most people I leave messages on will make me feel kinda rejected, except you. that's why I'm glad to have you on this wiki! -user: Nerfblasterpro - * Hi, just wanted to let you know why the page "-" was deleted. Template:Set header works so that if there is no subtheme or the subtheme is unknown, it simply doesn't display one. Also, all articles should have the toyline and main theme filled in, so there's no real need to have this article. And any casual user around here probably doesn't want to click this link and wind up there. But if you can find a case which needs it, please let me know and we can see if it needs to be undeleted :) 07:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Congrats Thanks! I'm so close! I can't wait to make it even higher! I didn't take as long as I thought it would take to make it past 200 edits! :D. And don't worry, I'm already past him!!!!!!!! I'm gonna keep going! Re: Holy cow! * Thanks! :) I had no idea either (I don't really keep track of my edits much :D) 11:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, just wanted to let you know (just in case you don't, if you do just ignore this) that produces the edit counts for User:Wikia, the automated welcoming system, not your edit counts wikia-wide, just in case this is what you are thinking 12:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) *** Sorry about that :) I was originally trying to get a wiki-wide edit counter for myself at one point and thought you might have been doing the same thing :) But I wouldn't really count Wikia as a user since it's basically a bot 23:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Poll of the 8 months * Hi, if you can come up with a question for the poll, I'd be more than happy to update it :) 23:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ** Ok, I'll do that soon then :) Also- just wondering- have you asked whether they would like to be nominated for adminship? For a valid nomination, this has to be done first. 03:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry- just saw your message :) 09:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) *** Poll forum has been created here 09:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi. Why not? Let's give it a shot. :) --LegOtaku (talk • ) 09:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Red links Sorry if I'm butting in but you could simply use instead.--LegOtaku (talk • ) 12:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Thank You Sure, I guess. But wait a moment, did you say Darth Smith is the founder? -user: nerfblasterpro Wow! That was short! But I always thought that Nighthawk Leader made this wiki! Wow! Oh well. That's kinda funny. Does he still make edits anywhere anymore? -user: nerfblasterpro Huh! Interesting. I guess I can't blame him. After all, I'm like almost the founder (I didn't make the wiki, but made all of the pages) of Nerfipedia, and I haven't made edits on it lately. But it's only been like a couple weeks. But like I said, I never knew who made it, assuming it was Nighthawk Leader. -user: nerfblasterpro Oh, I'm sure! That's why I'm trying to get users on Nerfipedia and The LEgo Star Wars wiki. We've been needing dedicated users. But on both of them, I'm in the top 7! But you'd have to hit community to see. I also found the maker of the site just left Nerfipedia, so at first I was just a guest, but then I became NERFBLASTERPRO! :) -user: nerfblasterpro I just remembered that I sent Darth Smith a message about the Lego Star Wars Wiki, and he said he would on my talk page. I was shocked he was still on! -user: nerfblasterpro Hmm...you might be right. :( -user: Nerfblasterpro I made it past Darth Smith! :)) double the happy! -user: nerfblasterpro Re: Hey * Sounds great :) I think most of these maintenance templates were created after many of the pages were, so they still aren't really being used to their full extent, but what you're doing should definitely help out with this :) 00:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Lego Baby Confusion * Hi, thanks for letting me know- but I've redirected instead just in case someone ever types in Lego Baby. Would you mind using in the future though- it makes it easier to know why the articles up the deletion :) Thanks, 12:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Duplo Trains. Hello again! I was wondering if you wanted me to look up info on the Duplo Trains subtheme, and if you would like me to try and help? -user: nerfblasterpro *I will try to get it done asap! -user: nerfblasterpro RE:Planes in Lego You can remove the WIP template if you like. --LegOtaku (talk • ) 14:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Duplo Trains * Ok, thanks for letting me know- I would have been happy to have added them, but wasn't sure what was going on exactly :) 11:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: 501 WOW! That's tough! But I'm dedicated to wikia, so I should be good! I might be able to beat that by the end of Sept. I homeschool, so I'm on wikias more often than most other wikians. I always check my edit count after most edits. :)) double the happy! By the way: We're getting pretty far with the Duplo Trains subtheme! :D -user: nerfblasterpro RE: Welcome Back Well, I'm technically just visiting, but thanks. And it's Skyhawk, Fell Skyhawk, not firehawk. Firehawk is the ship. - 18:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) BOTM?! Thank you sooooooo much for voting for me for BOTM! It means a whole lot!!!! I know I might get one oppose, sinceI have caused some fixing on this wiki by mistake, but oh well. I don't take things personal. Same description for you in my opinion!!! :) -Nerfblasterpro 16:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) *Wow! Ididn't even know about that! Then again, there is a lot of stuff I still don't know about wikia yet :) But I'm less than 5 edits away from getting past AMK152!!!!!! -Nerfblasterpro 17:30, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Rollback * You gat to walk before you run. Want tio be rollback?-- 21:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) * Will do! -Nerfblasterpro 23:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Lists I would be glad if you could do that. :) Just use the same table as in List of LEGO Pirates sets. Dunno about the pictures though. --LegOtaku (talk • ) 15:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thunderbolt A redlink elimination project would be great. More detailed ideas? --LegOtaku (talk • ) 11:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) 701 edits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I made it past Future74! Which means I'm right under wikia! Wow, that was fast! :D I just started editing one month from Thursday! If I keep up this pace, I can make it past wikia before the end of the year!!!!!!!!!!! -Nerfblasterpro 22:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Could * What kind of templates do you have in mind? I'll be happy to help out in any spare tme I have that isn't already used up here :) 02:21, September 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: could Of course dude!!!!!! And have fun!!! I've been veeerrrry busy though, but I'll try! -Nerfblasterpro 11:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! Thanks! Glad to here that! By the way, did you see the new templates I made released? Their new user templates! Feel free to try them out! -Nerfblasterpro 17:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sig Something like that? -- 11:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ⑨legoboy⑨ (talk • ) :Hello? -- 20:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::To use this sig, you have to copy its code to User:9legoboy9/sig. Then create a page named User:9legoboy9/sig2 or else that contains the code . Then go to your , check "Custom signature" and enter in the Signature field. -- 20:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Logo * Hi, hope you're ok with the logo for October- this was the best image I could find of Pepper Roni. If you want it changed, feel free to let me know :) 03:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #7! Congratulations on making #7 in edit count! You might become an admin, too! Soon I might just make it up to you (if I'm lucky, that is!). -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 13:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) No Problem Your welcome. I'm glad that I could help. I'll do anything to stop this hacker. Just tell me what to do. Breadvil417 21:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok Will do! A Hacker? Uhh oh. I can't be hacked. I'm working on a top secret website. This ain't good. What to do, what to do? Eighteen 21:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Waiting... I hope this works. Although what if the hacker doesn't edit in this hour? We might never catch him, and Breadvil417 is a good friend. I can't have him be hacked! Eighteen 21:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Already on it! I'm changing my password. Eighteen 21:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) HE IS LOOSE Title says it all, HE IS LOOSE (I am changing my password).-- 21:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) It worked! * The trap worked! What now? Breadvil417 is going to freak out! :* I don't know, I do fell sorry for Breadvil417.-- 21:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :* I'm not freaking out Eighteen, and thanks Coupon11. I feel sorry for all of you right now. I got you all wrapped into this, when this is my battle. I'm working on setting up a security block for my user. Until it's up and running, I'll just do my normal editing things. Let's hope this hacker gets his *** out of here. Breadvil417 22:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'll tell Breadvil417 to tell his tale. I didn't get hacked. Also, can you tell that Canadian dude to stop calling me a troll? Eighteen 22:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Reply I know the situation; and a hacker is very unlikely. I have dealt with this kind of thing before, and I know that while I seem like a grouchy miser I am pretty sure about this. Also, if it is a hacker, i will now have his IP and be able to get an admin to block him. However, until I see some proof that Eighteen and Bread are not sockpuppets, then I am standing my ground. Also; those pages weren't useless, although your response was kind of harsh. If you forgive and forget, I will :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) None taken None taken. Although I thought I did some pretty good work. Ahhh nvm. Breadvil417 23:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) How come... How come you deleted the description on the Zamor Spheres page? It had a WIP. Breadvil417 20:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Help please! * Hi. Uuuuuum, maybe I'm just not quite understanding you correctly... Would you mind maybe re-describing to me in more detail exactly what you mean? Eighteen is trying to do what on what? Sorry, I'm just not quite getting you there. 02:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Watch over... I'm working on my other wiki now, and I won't be editing here for a while. Can you watch over my WIP pages? That would be a great help. Cya after a while. Thxs! Breadvil417 22:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) thanks thank you for fixing the name of the page i couldn't change it. [[User:44899|'448']][[User talk:44899|'99']] Age * 9legoboy9, regarding the age dispute on Requests for permissions, I have had to contact Wikia about this- being under the age of 13 directly violates Wikia's terms of use. This rule is due to a legal requirement, sites in the past have been fined for breaching COPPA. I'm really sorry I had to do this, please understand that this isn't personal and I would much rather have you contributing as usual, but this account does violate Wikia's terms of use. Ultimately the decision about what should be done will be up to Wikia, but if you are blocked, hopefully you will be back when you are 13. Again, I'm really sorry this had to be done. 07:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Legoboy, I'm sorry that the rules need to be enforced since it's apparent that you're a good contributor here. I've placed a block for the length of time until you turn 13 -- I sincerely apologize for the necessity, and look forward to seeing you back again soon. — Catherine (talk) 00:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::But what about User:GameGear360? I know he has other accounts here, and he is over 16! ??? Are you a member of any other sites. I would hate to miss you.-- 23:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Wait, your ban is only for this wiki! Too cool!-- 23:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hate to break in, but it would apply Wikia wide. *gulp* sorry, [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :: You fink! You remind me of teh evil people in movies who look good at first. At least we could meet somewhere.-- 23:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: I will probaly make another account anyway.-- 23:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: My house has more then 1 computer.-- 23:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::And only one IP... [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::: You kidding!-- 23:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, the only thing that is different between computers is their MAC address, the IP is just your internet connection. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ? Why that long (on your userpage)?-- : Are you banned yet? If you arn't I have to ask, how did they find out?-- 00:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: But how did they find out. I kept mine a secret for a long time!-- 00:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh, also why do you have "gone untill Oct. 22, 2011"?-- 00:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: I heard, it willl probaly be someone else next. I also went on central wiki, and on the co-founder's talk page was Ajraddatz FINKING!-- 00:18, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Come No Thanks, I Think I'll Just Wait until I'm 13. Goodbye. Crotocall 00:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Youtube You have great videos! I watched 2.-- :I have to say, I'm not realy allowed on Youtube.-- 00:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::haha! same here! lol! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) thanx thanx for editing the cows page1423Wolfpack 19:48, October 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Custom wiki I would love to, but like I said on my userpage, my life is VERY hecktic, but I will try my bst. Could you give a link somewhere on my talk page...wait, one is on the Main Page. nevermind, then. By the way, check breadvil417's talk page! I have an idea! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 22:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Speech I Saw Your Speech On The Petition Page & I to Have A Speech. Go To The Forum & Read it. Youtube I saw your vids at youtube, and your work is really good! Keep up the good work! Doubt you'll be able to reply, but hope you read this message! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Goodbye! Sorry, I Didn't Know You Were Banned Already! I'm So Sorry about What Happened! I Can't Wait til' You're 13:) You Can't Reply, I Know.....But Please Read This! I Was Able to Stay on Because Not Very many Users Found out. Thank You For Helping Me Stay on. Goodbye! Sincerly, [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Over 300 Edits!]] 00:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Current Status Hi all. A lot of people have been asking me how I was doing and here's were I tell you: I'm fine. Don't worry, i'm doing great. This will be my only response for about a month, but i've got GG360 filling in for me. And about rollback, I don't mind waiting to get rollback any longer than December, but I wont be on as much as I used to. You can contact me here, and I will read your messages. Cheers, 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 22:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :He speaks! Haha! Bums on the edit thing. :( But glad to here from you! It's been really lonely without you, but great having GG360 here! He's been great! Hope you will be able to edit on the LEGO Uncyclopedia, too! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 22:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome back! There are currently a lot of people on the IRC, feel free to go on! Ajraddatz Talk 16:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi! 9legoboy9! :) Ok, well, first, we have an IRC! I'm on all of the time! Hope to see you there sometime. Another thing, I now have rollback. so, good. Alot more to tell, but that's just a little bit of it. We also have Samdo994 and more users. Happy Editing...soon... :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 19:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :lol. Well, can't wait to see you on. Kingcjc can also be seen on it sometimes, and Lcawte. Also, I have made my own wiki if you ever wanna check it out. It's the LEGO Stories Wiki. I'm also admin on a few other wikis. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello Again * Hi, it's great to see you back! :) Everything's been pretty good here, the wiki's been growing a fair bit, and we're starting to get a fairly solid featured article scheme going now. There's also a new skin for the wiki (I don't know if you've seen it, if not I'm not entirely sure on how to get it working, would be the one to contact about that since he made it, or there's alwyas the Help Desk). Anyway, let me know if you need anything or want to find anything out about anything that might have changed :) 23:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *: If you have a default skin and your not letting admins overright it, and you want an exception, contact me because I can pull up the code for you. --Lcawte 23:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *::Welcome back! You probably don't know me, and I won't be around very often, but it's great to see more users come back. Also, nice vids on YouTube! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 21:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven Come baaaack Hey, we all miss you. You should come back to Brickipedia :) 03:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 Hey Pal I always say you were the nicest user I ever met, and you still are. I doubt you'll get this, maybe someone will pass it on to you somehow. Anyways, my bcrat nomination is over, and I don't know the result as of yet. But ain't it crazy? Starting out as such a silly young user, and making it this far? Funny how life works that way...You don't believe how much things have changed, I know I'll never leave Brickipedia. Funny, sometimes I imagine us being admins together. With chat and all it would be so cool now. I was feeling really nostalgic today, writing about the inactive Brickipedians and all. And you are at the top of the list sadly. :/ But that's ok, because we had our good times. You were a great user and friend, and I hope to be able to talk to you once more...someday. We had some crazy convos, but I gotta say I've changed alot. You took alot of heat for me, and that is truly admirable. It's been somewhat rough here lately, not like when we used to edit. The "Golden Age" if you will. :) I'm really babbling here, but I hope you get this message. One day, maybe if you could, maybe we could just chat once more on the new chat system. I really would love to talk to you. I'm on it almost all day. Haha, anyways, if you get this you don't know how happy I will be. Good luck with life and everything, and thank you, for being such a good friend. If it weren't for you, I surely would be here now. - 16:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC)